You're My Hero (English Version)
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Taiga Kagami, the fireman must rescue his girlfriend, Rei Hino from large fire at the Hikawa shrine. Can he despite his life is at stake? AU / Fireman!Kagami x Priestess!Rei / Oneshot / Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki x Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi

Pair: Fireman!Kagami x Priestess!Rei

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Typo, wrong grammars etc. Don't like don't read!

Summary: Taiga Kagami is a courageous fireman who likes to save people trapped in fires that struck them. But when his love, Rei Hino, a head priestess in Hikawa shrine who replaced her grandfather after he died, trapped in a massive fire that struck her shrine. Can Kagami save Rei from the fire hazard even though his life is at stake? Oneshot. Enjoy! :D

 ***~You're My Hero~***

"Fire! Fire!"

In a city called Tokyo at night, there were some people screamed hysterically. Evidently the cry's source was the apartment's residences, which ran out from their apartment that partially eaten away by a giant fire to save themselves.

"Weuuu! Weuuu!"

Alarm's sounds that came from the fire trucks and ambulances immediately rushed to the burning apartment. Once they got there, some firemen got out of their fire trucks and immediately take the hose on the side of the fire truck and turned on the tap. One of them, was to turn on the water fountain at the top of the fire truck to extinguish the fire as soon as possible.

The firemen worked together to extinguish a huge fire until it died out. While the ambulance to come with them, dropped off passengers in it was none other than ambulance officers who helped the fire victims were injured.

Among firefighters, there was a handsome, tall and strong young man helped his colleagues to put out the fire in the apartment. His face was so tense as he tried to put the huge fire out. However, his ego still tried to don't give up. His determination and spirit for the sake of helping the residents of the apartment was never die out.

"Please, my son! My son is still in there! Please. I have to save my son!" There was a hysterical scream of a woman to the firemen who kept her to stay calm. The woman's husband was trying to calm her even though he was also worried about his son.

The handsome young man was surprised to hear the woman's scream. Then, he immediately gave the hose he was holding on to his colleague who beside him to continue to extinguish the fire and ran toward the woman and her husband were kept by the firemen like him.

"Wh, what's wrong with your son? Is he trapped?!" he asked to the woman.

The woman was crying, and she replied, "My son... Sob... He's still inside. Please, save him. He's still a baby... Sob..."

"I will save him! Do you know where is he?"

"He was on the 5th floor in room no. 166. In the baby crib... Sob. Save him! Please..." cried the woman sobbed, thinking about the fate of her son. Her husband hugged her, trying to calm her down.

"Be patience, dearest..." Then he looked at the young man who his age is younger than him. "Please... Save my son. I can't think about how his fate if he was still stuck there," he pleaded wistfully.

The young man nodded. He was determined to help the couple's son. Then, he rushed toward the fire truck.

"Please, prepare stairs! There is a baby boy who is stuck on the 5th floor!" he told his colleagues to raise the ladder on top of the car. His colleagues nodded, then quickly they raised the stairs to the 5th floor.

The young man immediately rose up and ran quickly with stairs. Then, he immediately jumped up to the broken window and entered the intended place.

"Cough! Cough!" The young man was coughing caused by smoke arising from fire. He immediately covered his nose with his hand and continued on to looking for for the baby.

"OEEEEEK! OEEEEEK!"

There he is! Baby's voice! he thought. Then, without thinking anymore he ran fast toward the door of a room and opened it. Fortunately, the door wasn't locked.

"OEEEEEK! OEEEEEEK!" The baby is about 6 months old was crying loudly because he was panicked. With a loving gesture, the young man took the baby from the crib. "Stay calm. I'm here to save you..." he whispered softly.

Then, he bravely ran to the 1st floor and avoid fire strikes and wood burning until falling down while carried the baby boy. Fortunately, the exit door wasn't blocked by a wood burning until he could go out with the baby.

"Oh, Tadashi! My son!" the woman shouted as she jogged toward the young man. The young man handed the baby to her.

"This is your son. Thank goodness, he is safe," he smiled.

"Oh! Thank you, God. You saved my son! "cried the woman moved, kissing her son.

The woman's husband ran after her. "Our son... He's okay?" he asked.

"Yes... Look, dearest. Our son is safe!" she answered with full of happiness and gratitude. Then, she looked at the fireman. "Thank you for saving our son," she said.

"Well, no problem. It's my job," replied the young man, and then he left the couple and their son. He rubbed the ash which smeared his face.

"Thank goodness, Tadashi. You saved by the brave man! You are lucky, sweetie..." she whispered to the baby.

Her husband kissed his son's forehead. "I will never forget the fireman's kindness," he said as he turned toward the young man who walk back to them. The young man who heard it only could smile, and then he rushed to help his colleagues to put out the fire.

* * *

In the cafe...

A 25-year-old pretty girl sat in front of the cafe. She wore a red dress and her feet attached black high heels. Once in a while she looked at her watch, anxious. It looks like she's waiting for someone, but the person who was waiting for had not come.

"Ohh, why did he long time anyway?" grumbled the girl. Once in a while she flicked her long hair. I had to wait almost half an hour. Why is he so long? What is perhaps because there is a job for him? she thought angrily. But she still waited for him.

Meanwhile, a young man dressed in formal with red shirt, blazer and black pants and dark brown loafers running in a hurry. In his heart still cursed him why he was late to meet his girlfriend who was waiting for him at the cafe.

Huh! Because there was a sudden job for me, so I will be late! What Rei-chan's reaction about this? said the young man was upset in his heart. Stupid! Why don't I let her know that there was a call from boss because the fire incident in that apartment? I am afraid that my plan to propose her will be failed, he thought anxiously.

The young man continued his run to get to the cafe. Shortly thereafter, he managed to reach his destination, where his girlfriend named Rei waiting here. He was struggling with fatigue. The sweat dripping from his temples.

Seeing the person that she waited for, Rei said, "Taiga-kun! Why are you late? I've been waiting almost half an hour here, you know!"

"I'm sorry, Rei-chan," said the young man who called Taiga. "I suddenly got the job from boss. There was a fire in an apartment there..." he continued, pointing to the road to the intended apartment.

Rei nodded though her face was still upset. "Well, all right. I understand. Next time don't be late again," she scolded firmly. "If you like this again, I wouldn't forgive you."

"OK. I promise that I will never be late again," said Taiga while sat on a chair in front of Rei. He actually didn't want his girlfriend mumbled because of his late. Luckily she understood. "Rei-chan, ehm…"

"Hm? What's the matter, Taiga-kun?" asked Rei curiously.

"Y, you... You look beautiful with your dress..." he praised coyly. Taiga turned his face because he didn't want to show his face blushing at Rei. Actually, he was admired Rei's beauty tonight.

Heard the compliment from her lover, Rei's face blushed. She looked away while playing her long hair. "T, thanks... You're very handsome, Taiga-kun. I like it. You look mature..." she said softly, smiling at Taiga.

"Eh... Thank you, Rei-chan," Taiga replied, staring at Rei. Right there is a waitress' cafe who appeared at their table. She gave them two menu lists. "Are we able to order something now?" he asked.

"Oh, sure." Then, Rei took the menu list and saw some foods and drinks that available there. Taiga also did the same with her.

It seemed they both see the menu list eventually, until the waitress was admonishing them to eliminate the awkward situation, "Excuse me... Are you start to order now?"

Suddenly Taiga and Rei shocked. "Ah, yes! I'll have a glass of lemonade and a slice of strawberry shortcake," said Rei with a bit awkward.

"Eh... I'll have a cup of cappuccino coffee and three pieces of black forest cake with jumbo size," said Taiga spontaneous make the waitress was surprised. Could he eat three big slices of cake?

"Well, all right. Wait a minute..." The waitress immediately wrote their orders and rushed into the cafe. A few minutes later, she returned with a glass of lemonade, a cup of cappuccino, a piece of strawberry shortcake and 3 slices of black forest cake and put it all to the table.

"These are your orders. Please enjoy."

"Thank you," said Taiga and Rei simultaneously. Then after the waitress going to leave them, they both immediately enjoyed their respective orders.

"Slurp!" Rei sipped her lemonade. Then, she turned to her boyfriend, Taiga who was busy eating a piece blackforest ravenously. Rei just watched him with a smile. She was used to the Taiga's eating habits who thinks somewhat like a starving tiger who was eating its prey. She then cut off a little piece of strawberry shortcake and put it into her mouth.

"Ehm, Taiga-kun..." Suddenly Rei mentioned her lover's name. Taiga who was finishing his last piece turned towards her.

"Yes, what's up?" he asked with his mouth still full of food.

"I'm sorry because I've been grumbling about your late earlier. That's because I want to vent my annoyance to you in my heart. Once again I say that I'm sorry," Rei said softly. "I didn't mean..."

"That's OK, don't think about it," Taiga replied. "It was my fault, not your fault. But, well, never mind. Forget it."

"Thanks, Taiga-kun." Rei smiled happily. "Taiga-kun, your mouth is smeared," she continued, taking a tissue from her purse and wiped her boyfriend's mouth with affection.

Taiga became awkward seeing his girlfriend's behavior. However, in his heart he was so happy because Rei was always cared and treated him well. Then, he was sipping his cappuccino without saying anything.

I want to propose her now! But, I'm afraid that she will reject my proposal because she isn't ready to marry me. However, I've made a promise to her grandfather before he died, thought Taiga with a bit anxious. He fumbled his pocket and pulled out a red velvet box from his pocket. Do I have to propose her now? Maybe I'll be waiting at the right time, he continued in his heart.

Rei was still enjoying her strawberry shortcake looked at Taiga astonished. It was unusual that Taiga was so silent and didn't speak much. Usually he was the one who always started talking when they were together like this. "Taiga-kun?"

"Ehm, Rei-chan..." Taiga turned to her. "I... I have something that I want to talk to you... This is serious, Rei-chan," he said with serious face.

Rei stared at her boyfriend's serious face. She was surprised and also curious. Approximately what Taiga want to talking about?

Taiga immediately rose from his seat and approached Rei who was still sitting. Then, he took both of Rei's hands and kissed them gently. Seeing her boyfriend like that, Rei became awkward because she was embarrassed that many visitors around the café looked at her and Taiga.

"Ta, Taiga-kun..."

"Rei-chan..." Taiga looked at Rei softly, yet sharply. He immediately took the red velvet box from his pocket and opened it. Inside the box, there was a ring studded with a gorgeous ruby. Rei who saw it could only detained scream while covering her mouth with one hand.

"I... I love you so much... You're the only girl who can make me melt like this. I want you to be my wife in the future. That's why... Will you marry me?" asked Taiga pleadingly. His face was blushed and the sweat ran down from his temples with tension.

Rei shocked to hear that. Taiga really proposed her! It seemed not a dream, but real. Compassion and happy mixed into one. Her eyes glazed and tears welled up in her eyes. Her red lips smiled.

"Y, Yes! I will marry you! I want to be your wife!" Rei shouted happily until everyone who was in the cafe was turned toward them. They also carried away by the romantic atmosphere like that.

"Wow, how lucky she is..." whispered the girl to her friend.

"Kyaa... I'm so jealous. When will I be like that?" muttered the waitress, drifted into the atmosphere.

Taiga put on the ring to Rei's finger and hugged her without hesitation. "Thank you so much, Rei-chan. I promise, I'll make you happy forever. From now on you officially have became my bride, Rei Kagami..." he whispered softly.

Rei couldn't say anything else. She was replying to a warm embrace, as if the flame of romance burning their bodies and souls. Then, Taiga touched Rei's chin and kissed her passionately. Rei kissed him back and put her arms around her future husband's neck. Their kiss was still ongoing, regardless of the people are watching them. As if the world was just theirs.

* * *

A week later...

Taiga was in the firemen's room. He just sat back and relaxed while sipped an isotonic drink that he bought earlier.

It's been a week I proposed Rei-chan, but unfortunately I don't know when I can marry her... He looked up to the sky. His mind still drifted about the wedding plan with Rei, who is now his fiancee.

Rei-chan, please be patient. I would have immediately brought to the shrine to be marry you there later. It's just that I don't know when. But, I won't forget that. I had to work hard for you, Rei-chan. I promised your late grandfather to always be on your side. Because of that, you have to wait for me...

"Hello, Kagami!" Suddenly someone calling his name so that the young man back from his reverie and almost choked because surprised while drinking earlier.

"You! You've made me shocked. I was almost choking, you know!" He shouted angrily toward the person who called him was his colleague.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. Hehe... If you're angry, you're horrible," he said mockingly. Huh, what a nuisance!

"Enough! Don't taunt me!"

"OK, OK."

"Hmph!" Taiga looked away, still felt annoyed as he gulped back his isotonic drink. "So, what's wrong? Why do you call me, Hirata?" he asked to his colleague.

"Ah, nothing. You don't usually just being alone here. Is there something happen to you?" His colleague named Hirata was asked.

Taiga's eyes rounded, but immediately turned back to normal. "Ehm..."

"Kagami?"

"But this is our secret! Don't let the others know about it," Taiga whispered loudly, putting his index finger on his lips.

"Secret? Ehm, OK. Please tell me. I won't tell it to anyone." Brownish black-haired young man nodded.

"Good. But, beware if you breaking that promise," said Taiga half 'threatening'."Well... A week ago, I proposed my girlfriend... "

"Pro, pro, PROPOSED?!" Hirata who hear it almost could not believe it. His eyes seemed to want to jump out of his eye sockets, was so shocked. "You proposed Rei Hino-san, the granddaughter of late chief priest at the Hikawa shrine?!"

Taiga nodded. His colleague was already knowing who is Rei Hino. Rei Hino was the head priestess at the Hikawa shrine who replaced her grandfather. Hirata was the only one who knows the closeness of Taiga and Rei. They have known each other since college, have even started dating. That was because of Taiga who always tell about it.

"So, what's the problem? Did she receive your proposal?" Hirata asked curiously.

"Yes, she did."

"Then?"

"The problem is… I don't know when..." Taiga looked down as he covered his face. "However, I wanted to marry her. I want to stay with her. I also love her very much. She was the only girl who always accept me. You know that, don't you?" he continued.

"Yes, I know. I understand, Kagami," said Hirata, holding his shoulders. "If you really love her, why you didn't immediately marry her? She answered, 'yes' or 'I will marry you', didn't she? Instead of waiting for the right moment, you better get married, right?"

"Because that's what I want to tell you, Hirata. I don't have enough money to hold a wedding on a large scale. So that, for her sake, I work very hard from now on..." said Taiga.

"Why don't you just ask your father? You aren't from a wealthy family, are you?" Hirata asked, surprised.

"You fool! I feel like a little kid who ask for money from his parents. I'm an adult! I feel more proud if the procurement of the wedding it was the result of my hard work alone!" he argued loudly. "Yosha! For my Rei-chan, I will fight!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Huh, Bakagami... thought Hirata. But, I'm proud to see your hard work to marry your girlfriend that you loved. I'm so jealous of you. I wish I could be like you...

"Weuuu! Weuuu!" Alarm's sounds as an alert if there was a fire somewhere. Taiga and Hirata who was surprised to hear the sound of the alarm, rushed to the locker to take uniforms and safety helmets. The firemen as themselves rushed to prepare their uniforms and helmets and went down by means of sliding while holding a metal pole.

"Attention, please..." Suddenly, there was a notification sound from the microphone. "There is a fire broke out in a shrine. The shrine named Hikawa located in the Sendai hill. All officers are expected to immediately get into the car and rushed to the destination location to handle a fire there. Good luck."

"Eh, wait, Kagami!" called Hirata to Taiga when he started to jump on the car.

"What's wrong?" Taiga turned toward Hirata.

"Hikawa shrine... That is Hino-san's residence. Don't tell me... "Hirata was silent for a moment. His eyes widened and his face turned tense." Your fiancee... "

Rei-chan... Taiga also didn't believe that notification. His mind told himself that his girlfriend was in great danger. However, he was hard to believe it.

Oh, no! Rei-chan!

* * *

In Hikawa shrine...

"Kyaa! Help me! Fire!" There was screams hysterically from mikos and priests who went out of the shrine burned to save themselves. They immediately ran to a safe place and can't be passed by the fire.

Fortunately, fire trucks and ambulances came to the shrine on time. The firemen got out of the fire truck and immediately set up a hose to extinguish the fire that has been wiping out most of the buildings of the shrine. The ambulance officers handle victims who were injured to take them to the hospital.

When Taiga was busy to helping his colleagues to put out the fire, he noticed people on around the outside of the shrine. But he didn't see Rei. Perhaps... She was still inside?

"Hirata! Please continue to extinguish the fire. I have something to do!" said Taiga at his command to Hirata as he gave a hose to him and sped away to meet victims of the fire.

"Hoy, Kagami! Where are you going? The fire will be larger!" shouted Hirata from distance, but Taiga ignored him.

"Hey, you! Excuse me... Do you know where is Rei-chan? Why is she not with you? "asked Taiga to mikos in front of the shrine.

"Rei-chan? You mean... Rei Hino?" One of the mikos asked. Taiga nodded.

"Sh, she... She is still inside..." reported one of the priests. "She was trapped in the burning shrine. She doesn't have time to save herself..."

"What?!" Taiga's eyes widened, shocked. He then immediately went into the burning shrine, ignored the call from the fire victims.

While in the temple, Rei tried to escape from the wood that fell from the roof of the shrine which is pinning her legs. Apparently, that is the cause why Rei couldn't escape from the fire. Though fire around her was getting bigger and almost close up view.

Finally, Rei's effort to release from the pinned wood that struck her legs was hopeless. The wood was too heavy for her. It was useless for her to force herself to release the wood. But she knew the fire had started to enlarge.

"Cough! Cough!" Rei coughed because of black smoke emerged from the fire. Being unable to escape from the room were partly eaten away by a large fire, Rei could only sit resignedly and she hoped there was someone to help her.

"Help! Help! Help me! Somebody! Save me!" she yelled loudly. She kept screaming for help. But no one have come to help her. Rei's eyes filled with tears and her throat began to choke her, want to cry.

Is this the end? Should I be burned to death in the shrine? she thought sadly. Oh, Taiga-kun. I wish you were here. You must immediately save me. But, where are you? I don't want to be burned here. Please, save me...

When Rei began to shed tears and threw herself because of the despair, there was a fireman appeared in front of her. Rei looked up to see who was coming.

"Ta, Taiga-kun...?"

"Rei-chan! Are you okay?!" shouted the fireman who turns Taiga Kagami, her fiance.

Rei nodded. "Yes. I'm okay. But... My legs..."

"You, your legs..." Taiga directed his gaze to the large wood pinned his lover's legs. "Oh, Rei-chan, I will pick up the wood! Please wait! I will save you!" he said, then with his muscular arms, he raised the wood desperately. "Ugh!"

"Taiga-kun! Hurry up! The fire was about to enlarge. Keep fighting! "Rei encouraged Taiga while helped him to lift the wood, even though not as strong as her lover.

"I know that! Ugh!" Taiga continued to lift the wood. He finally managed to lift the wood and Rei was safe. But...

"O, ouch..." Rei winced in pain. She held her legs ache. Probably sprained due to hit the damn pinned wood.

"Re, Rei-chan?!" Taiga approached her.

"It looks like... I can't walk. My legs are sprained..." Rei said sadly. "What can we do now?"

Taiga looked around the room. The fire started almost covered the way out to save themselves, while in the other corner, some large logs covered shortcuts. So, no way to get out of here.

"Rei-chan... I will take you to a safe place. Here, I carry you. It's danger for us if still stay here. We could have burned to death!" Taiga said, carrying Rei's body with bridal style.

"Ta... Taiga-kun..." Rei's face was blushed because Taiga carried her like that. But because they were at the urgency time, Rei couldn't protest. She knew that Taiga actually trying to save her. If she protested, it was another story.

"I came here to save you, Rei-chan..." whispered Taiga sincerely. "I don't know whether we both can survive or not. But I'm trying to save our lives."

Rei smiled. "Yes... I believe that you can save me, Taiga-kun," Rei said softly. Then, she gave a kiss on her lover's lips.

After receiving the kiss, Taiga felt his spirit increases. He then rushed out of the room and find a way to get out from the fire with Rei.

But alas, the exit door was already closed by collapsed woods. Seeing that, Taiga gets upset. "Tch! Damn it! The way out is closed!"

Rei which in his arms can't do anything. She turned toward Taiga. "Isn't there any another way to get out of here?" she asked.

Taiga stared at Rei. He was silent for a moment. Think of a way out that might to save them. "Apparently, there is only one path that can lead us out of here. But I'm not sure if it would allow me to live much longer..." he said quietly.

"Taiga-kun! Don't say like that. There must be another way... Maybe it could bring us survive from the fire like hell," argued Rei rather loudly.

"Yes, I know... Cough! But it seems impossible I can get through, because the part of this shrine was burned by the fire. When I jumped out there with you, you can burn, Rei-chan," said Taiga coughing. "Cough! Cough!"

"So, what are we going to do now?" Rei asked, worried.

Taiga was silent. It looked like he's thinking about something in order to save Rei. What is this just the only way to be able to save her? he thought.

"Rei-chan..." Taiga said softly. Rei turned towards him.

"I really love you, Rei-chan... More than anyone else. To show my greatest love to you, I'm willing to do something that could make you happy. When you are in great danger like this, I'm willing to save you despite my life is at stake..." Taiga said softly, lowered Rei of his arms.

"Do you know, Rei-chan? When we first met, I got interested to you. So why, I ask you to be my girlfriend. At first you rejected me arrogantly while saying 'sorry, I'm not interested'. But I never give up to continue to get you until you'll want me. Finally, I feel lucky to have a loyal girlfriend like you. You never want to look at other men besides me..." he said with a smile.

Rei who heard Taiga's words could only be stared at him. In her heart, she felt touched. Her eyes were glazed with emotion. Her lover's expression of his feelings who would later become her husband was really sincerely. She smiled at him.

"I... I thank you because you've brought to me, Taiga-kun. When I was with you, I realized that not all men were selfish. Therefore, I started getting to love you more than others. Taiga-kun, once again thank you because you were willing to marry me for my happiness in my life, "Rei said softly, and then she kissed Taiga passionately.

Feeling Rei's soft lips, Taiga kissed her back. But soon, they ended the kiss as they hear the woods of the ceiling collapsed from the burning shrine. Taiga carried Rei's body again.

"Rei-chan, if if my body is dead, my spirit will forever be in your heart. By doing so, you will never forget me," said Taiga.

Rei couldn't hold back her tears. She was crying uncontrollably. "Taiga-kun! Sob... Sob... Please, don't leave me alone! I'm willing to die with you! Sob... Sob..."

"I am feeling uneasy when you die with me."

"Taiga-kun..." Rei stared at Taiga sadly. She feared to losing her lover. Taiga quickly looked for a way out that might to save Rei. Finally, he found a window that was on upstairs and there was no fire at all.

"Rei-chan, we have to jump through this window. Hold on!" he gave a command to Rei. Rei nodded uncertainly. "Is it okay if we jump over this window?" asked Rei.

"Trust me. With this, we can survive..." said Taiga surely. Then he took the square off and ran toward the window.

C'mon! You can do it, Taigaaaa! Taiga thought as he jump over to the window until it broken. His jump was really high, making Rei must hold on him tightly so as not to fall.

"Hey, look! There is someone jumping through the window there!" yelled one of the firemen who were putting out the fire.

Hirata, Taiga's friend who helps the firemen, directed his gaze to the figure jumped from the window while holding someone. He was surprised. Somehow he sensed something bad happens.

Meanwhile, Rei opened her eyes. Then, she saw the man who hugged her behind. That person was Taiga. But strange, Taiga didn't move at all. Rei woke from his arms and stared at Taiga.

"Taiga-kun...?" Rei tried to wake Taiga up. But Taiga still didn't move. He was quiet like a statue.

"Taiga-kun... Taiga-kun!" Rei continued to shake his body, but her effort was no avail. Taiga wasn't waking up. "Taiga-kun! Please, wake up!" Rei shouted.

Rei's stagnant tears in the corner of her eyes began to overwhelm her. Her neck as if to strangle her, began to cry. "Taiga-kun! Taiga-kun!" she cried hysterically. "Please wake up... Sob..."

Rei looked down and dropped her face into Taiga's chest who is now motionless. His body was cold as ice. There was nothing that is able to warm his body. It looked like the angel of death has revoked his life. Rei continued to cry, cry and cry until she shouted her lover's name.

"TAIGA-KUUUN!"

* * *

(Play "Unbreak My Heart" song…)

A month later...

Rei walked slowly toward a photograph of a handsome young man with his branched eyebrows that characterizes him. His gaze on the photo sharper and his lip was smiling. Among this picture there was some flowerpots. Underneath there is a smell of incense with enough sting and urns containing the ashes.

Ting! Ting!

Rei tapped the golden cup twice. After that, she prayed. Begged to God so that the young man's spirit whose her boyfriend side in peace. Then she stared at the young man who died since the fire that struck the shrine. He died after rescue Rei from the big fire which almost threatening her.

A month ago, after the fire was finally extinguished by some firemen, Rei lived with her friend's house, Minako Kise and her husband, Ryouta. That was because the shrine was burned, making Rei homeless. Fortunately, because Hikawa shrine was successfully rebuilt, Rei could stay alone there.

Her lover's body, Taiga Kagami has been buried in a cemetery a few days ago. According to a doctor who handle Taiga, he died because his heart stopped beating and his respiratory wasn't functioning because of too much carbon monoxide. Of course, Taiga's friends who knew so shocked to hear the sad news that says that Taiga has died after rescue Rei from fire incidents.

Rei had tears in her eyes, remembering the moments with Taiga. Even when Taiga first proposed her, Rei never forget a happy moment, where Taiga asked her to becoming his wife. But unfortunately, after the tragic fire incident, Rei didn't get married Taiga. Though Rei wanted to marry him and live happily with him like a fairy tale's ending. When Rei remember the kissing with Taiga in the burning shrine, Rei felt it was the last kiss that Taiga gave her.

It was a love story that ended tragically, so many Rei's friends felt sorry for her. Lovers who want to get married on the appointed day, her fiance had left her alone. But even then, Rei still loved Taiga deeply from her heart. She didn't care about another man who wanted to marry her. She refused firmly, saying that there was a man who had become her husband.

"Taiga-kun... I never forget the events that made an impression on me. You saved me from the fire which threatened my life. You're my hero, Taiga-kun. You had sacrificed your life for me..." Rei muttered. "I believe you are still here to be encouraging my life. I don't want to give up to live without you. But someday, I'll see you in Heaven."

 ***~Owari~***

Hi, minna-san! I'm back again! I make another KagaRei fanfic today... ^o^ /

But, this time, I translated my original fanfic to English version. So, you can understand my story… :3

Sob... Sob... Kagami-kun died while rescuing Rei-chan from fire in the Hikawa shrine... Sob... Sob... He really wanted to save Rei-chan with all his strength. Ignored his life was threating. Sob ... T_T

It was a sad story, isn't it? I think this story, there is a message. True love is love that someone would sacrifice anything for the happiness of his/her loved ones. Neither wealth, position or even his/her life.

Oh, what do you think about the story? If you say nice, well I'm happy to hear that!^_^

I'm sorry if there are many flaws in this story such as the quick plot, some characters are OOC, many wrong grammars and so forth here. That's my ability... :3

I got the inspiration to make this story because I once read a touching story of a boy who saved his girlfriend until his life had taken on the Internet. It's been a long time, but recently I got the idea for this story. Hehe... ^^

And sorry for another KagaRei's fanfic, the "Childhood Love of Fire" that I had to be postponed due to a lack of ideas in making the story. Once again, I'm so sorry... T_T

If you want to leave a comment here, review please. But remember, don't flame...

Bye bye, minna-san! See you in my another fanfic... :D /


End file.
